Do You Sherlolly?
by gopadfoot
Summary: So, Sherlock and Molly are meeting after the fateful phone call for the first time. The Sherlolly Fandom stalks them. But things don't work out exactly as expected...Not exactly a Sherlolly, but I hope it still pleases you all.


**A/N:** I'm not really against the Sherlolly ship. Really. I'd actually love to see those two together. I just think they would need to work out some issues before they can get together. I don't think that just because they both said "I love you," they're going to jump into a relationship right away. I also think Sherlock's love is more about platonic friendship, while Molly has a crush that she's trying to get over. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

The Fandom received official notice, and a riot nearly broke out. There was a stampede of Sherlolly Fans, armed with cameras and hankerchiefs, rushing to the site of the Reconciliation. Sherlock was going to apologize and explain his newly discovered feelings to his True Love, and they would go riding into the sunset- together, as they were always destined to.

If the consultant detective noticed the hoards that dogged his steps, he gave no indication. He dramatically swirled his Belstaff coat as he gracefully walked/danced his way to the pathologist's apartment, the crowds oohing and aahing behind him. There was a collective intake of breath as he rang the doorbell, with many Fans clutching at their handkerchiefs tightly as their eyes were riveted to the door.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a pony-tailed young woman with soulful brown eyes, and the entire fandom squealed in unison. The consultant detective began speaking, and a hush fell over the crowd. "I'm sorry, Molly. I'm so, so, sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" There was a moment of silence, broken only by the occasional sob of a Fan holding a handkerchief to their face.

"It's okay, Sherlock, I know you were forced to do it. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" the sweet young woman responded. A loud roar of protest was heard from the crowd. "No fair!" some shouted. "We want to see more!" others bellowed.

"Excuse me," said the pathologist. "May I ask who you all are, and what exactly you're doing here?"

"Don't worry, Molly," the consultant detective answered. "It's just the Sherlolly Fandom."

"The who?" Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't you let their spokesman explain," Sherlock suggested.

"It's spokeswoman," a blond, blue-eyed teenager interrupted. "Let me introduce myself. I am the Official Spokeswoman of the Sherlolly Fandom, and we have come today to witnes this historical moment in time, when both of you finally get together."

"I don't understand," Molly frowned. "We get together lots of times. We always work together. What's different about today?"

"No, NO," the Spokeswoman sighed in exasperation. "We are about to witness the beginning of an epic romance that will have all of us Fans swooning and fainting all over the place! Why don't you begin already!"

"Begin what?" Sherlock looked confused.

"Come on!" the blonde appeared agitated. "You admitted that you loved each other, now you need to get together in a romantic partnership. Isn't that clear enough?"

"And then what? What happens afterward?" Sherlock questioned.

"Alright," Spokeswoman said. "Let's do an Official Interview. We'll start with Molly." She took out a pen and a notepad out of her handbag, and smile brightly at the pathologist. "Molly Hooper," she began. "How do you see your relationship with Sherlock developing? Where do you see the both of you in the future?" She handed Molly a microphone.

"Well... umm, I-I, I think we would start with dating," Molly stammered nervously. "Umm, I would love to go watch some romantic comedies together-"

 _"Romantic comedies?!"_ Sherlock choked out quietly. Molly continued on obliviously, "Where we would laugh until we cried, and then cry until we laughed. We read my favorite series together-" Sherlock lifted an eyebrow in interest at that, "-which is, of course, _Harry Potter._ "

 _"Fantasy children's story,"_ Sherlock moaned.

"We would then get married, of course," Molly continued. _"Marriage?"_ Sherlock wrinkled his nose.

"In my church," she went on. _"Organized religion,"_ Sherlock spat. Molly ignored him and went on. "Where I am a regular attendant. I feel it's so important to have spirituality in your life-" Sherlock made a sour face.

"-especially if you want to raise children in these times."

 _"Children?!"_ Sherlock's face went bloodless.

"As an only child, I've been quite lonely, and I've always dreamed of having a large family. The greatest gift you can give a child is a sibling-"

 _"Mycroft!"_ Sherlock whimpered. _"Harriet Watson!"_ He buried his face in his hands.

"I dream of having a nice, happy family life, where we take care of our children and live in harmony. Sherlock will come home every day at six, and help with dinner and bath time."

 _"Bathtime. Bathtime!"_ Sherlock yelled in disbelief.

"Of course, weekends will be spent going on family trips, to the zoo and to parks, and Sherlock will help with the strollers and the nappies."

 _"Nappies. Never. Not even Rosie!"_ Sherlock whimpered again.

"We will spend the evenings cuddling on the sofa, watching my favorite shows. Sherlock will buy me my favorite flowers and write the most beautiful love letters."

 _"Bit not good. Bit not good,"_ Sherlock muttered.

"And let's not forget Toby. We will buy another cat so he shouldn't be lonely. Perhaps they can give us kittens!"

 _"Monsters. Monsters, all of them."_

"Thank you so very much, Molly." The audience applauded and roared in approval. "Now, let's hear from Sherlock Holmes himself!" Spokeswoman handed Sherlock the mike.

"Well, I don't have much to say. I would like to continue living in Baker Street, and solve cases with John Watson. Molly can help us capture criminals-"

 _"I prefer them dead,"_ Molly whispered quietly.

"Dodge the gunfire, climb over fences and jump from roof to roof."

 _"I prefer working out in the gym,"_ Molly sighed.

"I think the whole idea of marriage is a waste of time, so Molly can just come and live in Baker Street. I might see her occasionally when I come home from a case. She can have my bed for herself, as I rarely sleep. I'm not really romantically attracted to women, so I hope Molly has no problem with that. Oh, and she can make tea and dinner for John and me when we get back from a case."

"Sherlock," Molly sighed in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "Perhaps we will be better off as friends?"

"Of course, Molly, I _told_ you we were friends." He pecked her on the cheek, as the crowds cheered. "Would you like to get some coffee?"

And the Sherlolly Fandom went home, not having gotten what they expected, but somehow satisfied anyway.

.


End file.
